


In Sickness and In Health

by tillifer



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert DaSilva is the kind of guy who believes he can just sleep off a sickness, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, not in this fic buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: You and Albert ran through the rain, which wasn't a good idea to start with. Now he's sick and you lucked out, or did you? Taking care of him while he's sick is interesting, to say the least.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, gues who answered another request, its me. The request was "it's just them [Reader and Albert] alone at the lodging house because Albert is sick and Reader doesn't want to leave them alone???" So here it is!!

It had been a pretty bad selling day. You and Albert had gotten caught in the rain while selling, and had to run back to the lodging house as quick as you could. You managed to run in between buildings keeping somewhat dry, but Albert ran straight back to the lodging house. By the time you got back, he was still soaked. A couple of the other boys were damp too. 

“It smells like wet dog in here.” You stated as you entered the main room. 

“Yeah and I bet you smells like flowers huh.” Albert said from across the room. He had changed into some drier clothes and was lying on the floor.

“Ise likes to think so. Ya know, I thinks that what this place needs.”

“What?”

“Flowers.” 

“Ya really thinks so?”

“Yeah, ‘specially on days like today, with everyone bein down n all cause o’ the rain.”

“If youse wanna pick ‘em go right ahead doll, but while youse is out, could you get me somethin to eat?”

“You want I should get youse a seltzer too? And why is you lyin on the floor?” 

“I ain’t feelin too good, and floor feels nice.”

“Oh. Maybe you shouldn’t sell papes tomorrow and get some help.”

“I don’t need help, alls I need is some rest.”

“Well, then maybe youse should get to your bed then, here, I’ll help ya.” You crouched down to help him up, putting his arm around your neck. His skin felt warm, though it could’ve been from the humidity. You helped, more-so dragged, Albert to his bed and he laid down. 

“Thanks for helpin me out doll, though I’m not sure I needed it.”

“Albert, I practically carried youse to your bed. I think the sickness is gettin to your head. Get some sleep.” You were leaving the room when he called out. 

“Thanks for carin doll!” You laughed as you made your way to your bed, a couple guys shushing you along the way. You whispered an apology as you passed and got into your own bed. You hoped Albert would be alright tomorrow. 

THE NEXT DAY

When you didn’t see Albert while you were getting ready, you knew something was up. You went to check up on him and suffice to say, he had gotten worse. He was paler than usual and his red hair was matted all over his face. He looked miserable. You slowly walked up to his bed so as not to startle him and spoke gently. 

“Hey Albert, how ya feelin?” All you got in response was a groan. 

“That bad huh?” You held his hand and rubbed circles on the back of it with your thumb. His skin was scorching. 

“I’ll go tell the others youse is stayin in today, okay?” You got a muffled response that you determined to be an ‘okay.’ You went to the main room with all the boys about to leave. 

“Hey guys, Albert ain’t feelin too hot today, poor guy, so he’s stayin back.”

“Youse gonna stay with him?” Specs asked.

“Somebody’s gotta take care of him.” You shrugged as you responded. 

“Just don’t get into too much trouble while we’re gone eh?” Race said.

“Yeah sure.” You smiled, glad they understood, and headed back to Albert. 

“Hey, I’m back, and I’m gonna be here all day if youse need anything alright?”

“Thanks.” He managed to say. You pushed the hair out of his face and felt how hot his skin was again. You needed to do something about that. 

“I’m gonna go get youse a cold cloth alright?” You left his bed to go get some rags and some water. You brought them both to Albert’s room and dabbed the wet cloth on his face. He sighed happily at the coolness. After a while, Albert seemed to have fallen asleep again. You left the cloth on his forehead in hopes of cooling him down a bit more, and decided to make yourself useful while he rested. You tidied up his room a bit, picking up and folding clothes, organizing some of the things the other guys had left, etc. Once you were done, you decided to go to Jacobi’s to get something for Albert. 

“Good mornin Mr. Jacobi.” You greeted him politely. 

“Ah, good morning (Y/N)! And what are you doin here? Shouldn’t you be out sellin papes?” He greeted you back, you were his favorite of the newsies, and was always glad to see you. 

“Not today sir, Albert got sick from yesterday’s rain an’ Ise is staying behind to help him through it.”

“Well aren’t youse a good friend. Did ya come for somethin to help ‘im feel better?”

“As a matter of fact, I did. What sorta things do ya have?”

“Well, for what Albert mighta gotten, I’d suggest a good, warm soup.”

“Wonderful, I’ll take it, how much?” 

“It’ll be 7 cents.”

“7 cents?! This better work some miracles. Oh, could I also get a seltzer?” You remembered what Albert had said last night about wanting a seltzer and decided to get him some. 

“Sure thing, that’ll be 9 cents.”

“Here’s a dime. And do you mind if I take the bowl and glass? I promise to bring ‘em back.”

“Sure thing. Here you go,” He handed you your items and penny, “and tell Albert I hope he gets better.” 

“I will Mr. Jacobi, thanks again!” You headed back towards the lodging house, careful not to spill the soup or seltzer. It was a challenge trying to open all the doors, but you managed. Albert was still sleeping when you got back. You put down the soup and seltzer and gently shook Albert to wake him up. While you were out, he seemed to have taken off his shirt, probably because of how hot he was feeling. 

“Hey, I brought you something, could you sit up for me?” You helped him sit up, and brought over the soup. 

“Whadya get me?” He asked, his voice still hoarse from waking up. 

“I went to Jacobi’s and got you some soup. He said it’s supposed to help you feel better.” 

“Really?”

“Supposedly, here,” You handed him the bowl and spoon, encouraging him to eat, “Do you want me to feed it to you?” That made him chuckle. 

“Sure.” And so you fed him. About halfway through the bowl you remembered the seltzer. 

“Oh! I got you something else!” You put the bowl off to the side, and dashed to get the seltzer, hopefully it was still bubbly. 

“Here.”

“You got me a seltzer? How much money did you spend on all this?” He was happy that you had brought him something to eat and drink, but mad that you had probably spent a lot of the money you earned. 

“Don’t worry about the price, just enjoy what I brought you.” He seemed to growl at your response, but kept quiet. You didn’t need him getting mad while he was sick. He needed to rest up. 

“Thank you, (Y/N), for this. It means a lot.” 

“Anytime Al! I care about you and wanna make sure you get better. Can’t have my partner dying on me now can I?” It was meant to be a joke, but after you said it you knew it was the wrong thing. Albert looked down, suddenly very interested in his blanket. The thought of Albert dying brought tears to your eyes and he looked up again. 

“Hey, don’t cry. I ain’t ever leaving you, youse is stuck with me. Ya got that?” He pulled you closer to him and held you tightly. 

 

“I got that.” You whispered from against his chest, your tears going as quickly as they came. 

“Here, why don’t youse lie down with me for a while?” 

“I’d like that.” The two of you lied down, Albert’s arms still around you, his skin cooler than before. You enjoyed being held in his arms, it was comforting. After a while, you realized how close to Albert you really were, and how defined his muscles were. You came to the realization that you had never seen Albert shirtless before. And looking at him up close, you had an urge to touch him. You gently traced the outline of his chest and abdomen with your finger, only stopping when you heard a laugh from Albert. You wondered if he was having a funny dream, or something similar, though you dismissed it and went back to tracing his muscles. The he laughed again, a bit more this time. Wait, was he ticklish? There’s was only one way to find out. You began to tickle Albert, gently at first, and then increasing in force. He was laughing so hard that he woke himself up and once he realized what was happening, he began to tickle you back. 

“No, Albert, please!” You managed to get out between breaths. You were laughing so hard and trying to get away from Albert that you didn’t realize how close you were to the edge of the bed. You promptly rolled off in an attempt to remove yourself from Albert’s tickling, falling onto the floor. All the while you were still laughing.

“Woah, you okay doll?” Albert’s tone became concerned for a moment, as you had just rolled off the bed. 

“I’m fine, I fell what, a foot? Nothin too bad. I’m more hurtin from laughin so much. Speakin o which. . .” You got up off of the floor and tickled Albert again, but only for a short while, and then ran away so you wouldn’t get tickled back. 

“Ay (Y/N)! Get back here!” Albert shouted from his bed, he was already getting up to chase you. 

“You gotta catch me!” You shouted back. 

“Oh I will!” He saw you running from one room to another and set after you. The two of you played this game of cat and mouse for a good while, going through all the rooms and all the levels of the lodging house. He had nearly cornered you a few times, but you managed to just barely escape, tickling him and getting tickled in the process. Though he had gotten you eventually somehow by sneaking up behind you while you were in the main room. 

“Gotcha!” He said as he scooped you up in his arms. You shrieked as he picked you up. 

“Okay, okay, you win! Now can ya put me down?” 

“Nope. Youse made me run around so now wese is gonna take a nap.” He shifted how he was holding you, so instead of by your waist, he was carrying you bridal style. 

“Ugh. Fine. But no more tickling! I can’t take it.”

“I promise if you promise.”

“I do. And I’d shake your hand but it looks like youse is carrying something.” You chuckled and curled up closer to Albert’s chest as he walked back to his bed. Soon enough you were back at his bed, but you weren’t laid down, oh no. He dropped you. What a guy. 

“What a gentleman you are.” You remarked after being dropped. 

“Ain’t I doll?” He climbed into bed next to you. 

“You want I should tuck you in too?” 

“Sure?” Albert tucking you in sounded suspicious, but you gave him the benefit of the doubt because he offered to tuck you in. Wrong choice. Instead of tucking you in, he just tossed the blanket over your face. 

“Gee thanks Albert.” Your voice was muffled from the blanket, but the sarcasm was loud and clear. 

“Anytime doll, now, you thinkin of sharing the blanket?” 

“Nah.” 

“I’m hurt! You wouldn’t share with me, your favorite person. Don’t you care if Ise is cold or not? What with my sickness an all?”

“Albert, you just chased me throughout the lodging house, carried me to the bed, and threw the blanket on me, I think you’re fine. But because I’m so nice, I will share with you.” 

“Aww, what a sweetheart.” You took the blanket and covered both you and Albert, though difficult, you did it. 

“But my favorite person is Crutchie, not you.”

“That’s fair.” He pulled you closer and you closed your eyes, ready to take another nap. 

“Goodnight (Y/N).” He said and kissed your forehead. You smiled into his chest, tempted to start tracing his muscles again, but deciding against it. 

“Goodnight Albert.”


End file.
